


A Fool For You

by nowhere89



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic based on this picture http://s1.zetaboards.com/L_Anon/single/?p=10213228&t=5180598</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool For You

Gail strolls into the station to see the back of a dark-haired figure standing near her desk.

    “Holly? What are you…doing in here? Standing at my desk…”

    “Oh Gail, hey.” Gail cocks and eyebrow, staring expectedly at her. Holly just chuckles and says, “I’m just dropping off some paperwork before I leave.”  
    “Leave? Is that why you’re all…pantsuit-y?”

    “Pantsuit-y?” Holly smirks at Gail as she just shrugs in response. “I have a court appearance in an hour to explain some evidence on a homicide case.”

    “Oh. Well…you look nice…I guess, for a nerd that is,” Gail says as she looks away from Holly’s smirking face.

    “Well, thanks, I guess,” She responds cheekily, while Gail looks anywhere other than at Holly. A slight awkward silence follows, and Holly finally breaks it after a few tense seconds.  
    “I should get going, I’ll see you around Gail.”

    “Yeah, uh, bye.” Gail finally looks up as Holly walks past. She breathes in deeply as she passes, the smell of Holly’s perfume making her brain fuzzy. She almost makes it to the door when Gail calls out to her. “Holly, wait!” Holly stops mid-reach for the handle and turns back to face Gail. 

    “Yeah?”

    “I was uh…I was wondering if maybe, maybe you’d wanna um—”

    “Yes,” Holly interrupts a stuttering and flustered Gail.

    “Yes? You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Gail throws back, some of her usual snark returning. “I could have been asking if you wanted to—”

    “Yes,” Holly butts in again, wearing a confident and playful grin. “Give me a call later tonight, ok? Bye Gail.” Holly turns back and walks out the station doors, leaving a stunned and speechless Gail in her wake.


End file.
